


The Most Thankful

by stressed_and_depressed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Airports, Boston, F/M, Family, Holidays, Thanksgiving, chris being cute and shit, dodger will show up eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_and_depressed/pseuds/stressed_and_depressed
Summary: Yet another short story I have started, this time about your relationship with Chris around the holiday season. Super short first chapter to try to encourage myself to keep writing more.





	The Most Thankful

This was it, the true test of your relationship: meeting his family. You were flying out to Boston for the holiday. He had already been with his family for half a week by now. He didn’t want to put too much pressure on you to stay for the whole holiday season like he was, which meant visiting for Thanksgiving, and if it went well, hopefully staying for a week around Christmas or New Years. You really didn’t want to be a burden to his family, even though Chris repeatedly assured you that you would be completely welcome and there was plenty of room. Whether he was right or not didn’t matter, you had already made up your mind.

He already arranged for his sister to pick you up at the airport when you arrived, not wanting to draw attention by picking you up himself. You left the automatic doors and scanned the pickup area for her car. Chris had texted you the make, model, and license plate number while you were still up in the air. Thank God he had this planned out already and you didn’t have to worry about navigating the city or getting a ride.

You double checked the license plate on your phone and jogged over to the car with the matching number. You knocked on the window, giving a small wave to the woman inside. The lock unclicked and she stepped out.

“Hi! I’m glad you found me ok, I wasn’t sure if this is where-” you cut yourself off as Chris’s sister wrapped her arms around you in a warm hug. You reciprocated, a warm feeling blooming inside your chest.

“We’ve been waiting for you! Sorry for surprising you like that, we’ve heard so much about you from Chris, it almost feels like I know you already.” She laughs and opens the backseat door.

“No of course! Don’t apologize, Chris told me you would probably hug me immediately. I was ready.” you laughed and helped lift your suitcase into the car. “I’ve never been to the Boston airport before and it’s so hectic with all the holiday traveling, you know?”

“Yeah it’s pretty busy a lot of the time, but the holiday traveling really backs it all up.” She shut the door and you both got in the car.

She drove away from the pickup zone and through the streets of Boston, eventually arriving in the town where Chris’s family lived. The town itself was quaint- the perfect picture of American suburbia. Kids played outside, shooting hoops and playing fetch with their dogs. 

Eventually you make it to Chris’s parents house and his sister pulls the car into the driveway. She must have told Chris you were in your way back because he was standing outside he door when you arrived. He made quick work of the walk to the door and enveloped you in a warm hug. He pulled you tight against him one hand around your waist and the other on your back, practically curling his body around yours.

“Hey baby! I missed you,” he whispered in into your hair. He kissed the top of your head.

“I missed you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
